A drilling tool of this type is known (DE-A-4214528); in this drilling tool, the transverse rib arranged on the cutting-edge carrier engages in a transverse groove, which is oriented radially at the end side of the shank and is delimited on both sides by flanks, and in this transverse groove are pressed, by means of tightening screws engaging through one of the groove flanks, onto the opposite groove flank. It is considered disadvantageous that the groove flanks, in particular for relatively small shank diameters, are relatively thin-walled, which means that only relatively low torques can be transmitted. In addition, the tightening screws, which are designed as pressure screws, do not have any reinforcing action in the connection region.